A Highschool Romance or Forever?
by PurplexLollipop
Summary: I'm not really good at summarys. While in highschool, Sakura finds herself wound up in the excitment of her first party and does things she might regret....or will she? Rated M to be safe!


**Chapter Title: The Beginning**

**Chapter Summary: Sakura gets to know more about her teachers, and she meets a new friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, lets just say I'd be rich. But I do own this story! Alright, now let's move onto the story.**

* * *

' God, first day of school. ' Sakura thought, opening her eyes. Glancing at her clock, she realized she had another hour before she had to get ready. Yawning, she knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. 

Sakura quickly realized that it was cold in her house. Shivering, she made her way to her bathroom. Undressing herself, Sakura climbed into the shower, quickly feeling the water warm her skin almost instantly.

Grabbing her clothes she got dressed quickly, not wanting to let her warmth leave her. Walking downstairs in jeans and a pink spaghetti strap tank-top under her darker pink baby tee. Quickly making herself some toast she glanced at the clock. ' Shit, I took longer than I thought. I have ten minutes before I have to leave. ' Sakura told herself, slipping on her blue phat farms.

' Time defiantly goes quicker than you think.' Grabbing her coat and her bag, she walked out of the door and to her car. The ride there was silent but I guess you don't expect people to talk to themselves so it was bound to be a quiet car ride. Pulling up to the high school Sakura saw all of her old friends. There was the blond Naruto. Loud and obnoxious, as always. Then Hinata. Her best friend, shy and quiet. The Raven-haired boy, Sasuke. Every girl liked him and Sakura couldn't figure out why. The red-head, Gaara. Never talked much, just always writing and never telling anybody what it was about. His siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Temari was the oldest out of all of them and she was smart, kind, yet very mean and sometimes very dumb. Kankuro was the middle child. He never shut up. The complete opposite of Gaara. Kankuro always had purple paintings on his face. Hinata's cousin Neji had long hair. Almost made him look like a girl. He was quiet too. Never really did anything when the rest of the group did.

This was Temari's last year in high school. Kankuro was one year behind her while it was Gaara's first year. Sakura smiled as she walked up to the group of her friends.

" Hey Hinata, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke. " Everyone except Naruto nodded their 'Hello's.

" Good morning Sakura-Chan! DATTEBAYO! " Naruto screamed.

Everyone turned to look at him. Everyone except Hinata told him to shut up, and it was so loud that it you were on the top floor of the high school and clear across the hallway, you could hear it perfectly.

" Sheesh, no need to be so mean. " Naruto said.

" No need to be so loud so early. " Sasuke shot back.

The school bell rung, everyone quickly walking to their first period. ' Great. ' Sakura thought. She had class with Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke.** ' Worst part is, that I have to sit next to or around all of them...' **Gaara and Naruto sat on each side of her. Sasuke sat behind her. 'I'm surrounded by guys...' She thought to herself as her creepy first period teacher entered the room.

" GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL KIDS! " Their teacher was wearing green spandex. _**' GREEN SPANDEX!**_ **OMG! I'M NEVER GONNA GET OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE ALIVE! ' **

" YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! HOW WAS YOUR YOUTHFUL SUMMER?! " Their teacher said. " I ALMOST FORGOT! I'M THE YOUTHFUL GAI! "

Sakura looked down at her desk, she noticed a note which laid there. She unfolded it. It read: _Are we ever gonna get of here?_ _And how many fucking times is he gonna use the word ' YOUTHFUL '?_ Sakura silently laughed. She realized it was from Gaara. Her reply was this: _IDK, I'm about to YOUTHFULLY shove my foot so far up his ass he's gonna taste his own 'youth'._

Happy with her reply, she slid it over to Gaara. He smiled, scribbling something down and handing it back to her. _Nice, mind if I help?_ Sakura laughed, and Gai looked at her.

" YOUTHFUL SAKURA-CHAN! DO YOU HAVE SOME YOUTHFULNESS TO SHARE WITH ALL OF YOUR YOUTHFUL CLASSMATES? "

Sakura looked up, her face a light shade of pink. " Umm...no. " Was all she said before the bell rang.

Sakura got in her next class the teacher wasn't there yet, Sakura figured she had time to talk to her friends. Temari had the same math class as her, only because Sakura excelled at math and Temari failed. Sakura took her seat next to Temari.

" Hey, nice to see you here. " Sakura said cheerfully.

" Not so good for me...I failed at math...Last year I thought it was my best subject..." Temari said.

" You never told me some of the teachers wear spandex! " Sakura said laughing.

Temari laughed thinking of her freshman teacher. " Well only one teacher does, and you never asked if there were and crazy people you needed to look out for. "

Sakura laughed. She glanced at the clock.

" Where's the teacher? " Sakura wondered out loud.

" Okay, I'll fill you in on him. His name is Kakashi. Always late, never on time. Always reading his book. " Temari said, putting the emphasis on 'his'. " Never...And I mean never...take 'his' book. " The blond added.

" Got 'ch! " Sakura said nodding.

Temari smiled, " Found that out the hard way..." She said under her breath.

" What was that? " The pink-haired girl asked.

" Huh? Oh...nothing..." Temari said avoiding the question. She didn't want to repeat what happened last year.

* * *

Flash Back

_'Class is over...the book's on his desk...I'm the only one in here...perfect timing...' Temari thought sneaking over to his desk._

_" Better not get caught..." One of her friends warned._

_" Oh my god, don't scare me like that! " Temari said, reaching for the book and shoving it into her bag._

_" Lets go get lunch! I'm starving! " Temari nodded, walking with her friend...and leaving her bag and Kakashi's book in the class room._

_The next morning in Kakashi's room:_

_" I can't believe that! " Temari was talking and laughing with her friends as she always did before their teacher walked into the room, about ten minutes before class ended. But this time Kakashi was on time...he was actually...early. Temari leaned over to her friend._

_" What's up with him? He's never on time...let alone being early! "_

_" I know! " One of her friends whispered back._

_"WHO DID THIS? " Kakashi asked, yelling at his students._

_He was holding up Temari's bag with Kakashi's book half way falling out of it._

_" MY BAG! " Temari screamed out, and covered her mouth with her hands but she was too late._

_" YOU?! OUT OF ALL OF MY STUDENTS?! YOU?! I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU! "_

_Temari knew this and sunk in her seat._

_" What's the damage? " She asked quietly._

_" DETENTION! EVERYDAY AFTER SCHOOL FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOL YEAR! " Temari's mouth gapped open. ' I guess that's a price to pay for stealing possession of others...' She thought to herself._

Flash Back Over

* * *

Temari smiled as what happened last year replayed in her head. Glancing at the clock, it was five minutes before class started and she figured Kakashi would enter the room at any given moment. 

" Here he comes Sakura. Show no fear. " Temari told her.

Sakura nodded and looked at her and gave her a 'wait what?' kind of look. Temari let out a giggle. Kakashi sighed.

" Alright, lets see...Hmm...there's Sakura then...Temari..."

Kakashi was looking over his students and the order they were in.

" Wait...Ahh...Temari. My detention buddy from last year. Nice to see you again. " Kakashi said, acknowledging his student.

Temari rolled her eyes. " Nice to see your attitude hasn't changed for me either..." He added under his breath.

The bell rang, meaning it was time for their lunch period to begin.

" FINALLY! " Temari said.

Sakura looked at her. " We did no math...how did you fail this class? "

She smile she only failed because she took his stupid book.

" You know how I told you never take his book? " Sakura nodded, listening to the blond talk.

" Well I only found that out because I did...last year. That's the only reason he failed me. " Temari said. She smiled at Sakura.

" Well that's gay..." Sakura said under her breath but loud enough for Temari to hear.

" Hey, I didn't give a detention to a blond haired girl for the whole school year for trying to see what's in his stupid porn book..." Temari said referring to herself.

Sakura laughed at this as the two headed to lunch.

Sakura stood in the line behind Temari trying to figure out if she wanted pizza or salad. She asked Temari for guidance.

" What are you getting? " She turned to the pink haired girl behind her.

" If you're trying to decide on pizza or salad, get the salad...I'll tell you why when we find a table. " Sakura nodded, and grabbed her salad.

After the two had paid and found a table, Sakura was eager to know why she shouldn't get the pizza. Temari knew Sakura was going to ask so she was going to let her save her breath for question later in the day.

" The pizza tastes and looks like cardboard. It's not fully cooked and the pepperoni's are like raw squares of meat. " Sakura looked at her salad and pushed it away, she suddenly lost her appetite.

Temari laughed at this. " The salad's a lot better...trust me! " Sakura nodded and took her salad back.

Once the two girls were done, they had a good five minutes before the bell rang.

" Any other teachers I should know about? " The pink-haired girl asked.

" Depends, what's your schedule? " Temari asked, holding her hand out.

Sakura pulled it out from her back pocket and handed it to the older girl. Temari unfolded it.

" Gym class. Orochimaru is a perv...Try to get a locker room as far away as possible from **his** office. Meaning you should try to get in there first. "

Sakura smiled and was replaying what was just said to her over in her mind.

_"Try to get a locker room as far away as possible from **his** office."_

Sakura looked at Temari confused. " **His** office?! " Temari nodded.

" Why the hell would they hire a guy to be on girls' locker room duty? "

Temari shrugged. " I have no damn idea..."

Just then a girl with brown hair that was into buns stood next to Sakura. " It's because they thought Oro was a girl...not a guy..."

Sakura gave a confused look at Temari. She smiled.

" Sakura, this is one of my friends, TenTen. TenTen, this is Sakura. " Sakura nodded, meaning 'oh!'.

" Pleasure to meet you! " Sakura said. TenTen smiled.

" Pleasure's all mine, considering I pop in and out all the time..." Temari and TenTen both laughed because they both knew it was the truth.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys! Thanx for the reviews! And trust me, I'll keep working on it! Thanx alot! Oh and if you think I should throw in some Japanese terms in, bote for it in my poll! Okay, thanks!**


End file.
